Saving Jacob
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn. The Volturi is back, but it isn't Renesmee they are after.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn, the Volturi come back, but it's not the Cullens their after.**

**Chapter 1****:**

_Jacob's POV_

Blissfully running through the woods; trees flying past me. My russet color fur is blowing in the wind; thinking about my whole, my center, my Renesmee.

"Seriously, Jake, give it a rest", Paul whines through his mind, "You'll see her in 10 minutes".

"Shut up, Paul. If I have to listen to you thinking about my sister all day, you can put up with Nessie", I retorted.

"Will you both shut up we're on patrol", Sam commanded.

We all lift our noses up in an instant, we smelled vampires. It was a strong scent, not to far away, but it wasn't new. It wasn't the Cullens, we would have recognized the scent in a second, no, this was different, familiar, but different.

We arrived at a small clearing in the woods, and we saw them, the Volturi. There in our path stood Felix, Demetri, Jane, and her brother Alec. We bent down into an offensive position and waited. The one named Jane stepped up.

"Jacob", the vampire said sweetly, "I just want to talk to you. As a human", she added with a smile, but sinister, smile.

I went to phase, but Sam stopped me. "Jake, you can't be serious", he screamed through my ears.

"I have to, Jane will kill us and the Cullens if I don't", I replied dryly.

I turned and ran behind the nearest tree, phased back, pulled on my cut-off jean shorts, and steeped out to face my certain doom.

As I stepped back into the clearing my eyes warily scanned the area and my eyes connected with Edward's. The Cullens were there with my pack, hiding poor, little Nessie behind them. I gave them a short nod and proceeded forward.

Felix and Demetri met me before I could walk two steps and grabbed me from behind. Demetri held my arms behind back while Felix yanked a handful of my hair back to hold my steady. I was helpless. Jane swooped in beside me and leaned in.

"If you phase", she breathed in my ear, "we will kill you and everyone here, including your precious Renesmee".

My eyes widened and I clenched me teeth. They couldn't touch my Renesmee.

The Cullens heard this and stepped forward. I could hear low growls coming from Felix behind me. But Jane held up her hand, and spoke quickly.

"If you ever wish to see him again, you will come to Volterra with Renesmee in five days. Hope he stays alive that long."

In an instant I was being dragged by two bloodsuckers to vamp headquarters.

_Tell Billy I love him. Take care of Renesmee._

I just hoped Edward got my message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****:**

Edward's POV

_Tell Billy I love him. Take care of Renesmee._

I heard Jacob's thoughts growing fainter until I couldn't hear them anymore. I turned to my family and saw them distraught. Esme and Bella looked like they would have cried if they could. Alice and Rosalie were crouching down to comfort a wailing Renesmee. Carlisle and Jasper were frozen. Not even Emmett cracked a joke. He stood their wide eyed trying to take it all in.

Seth walked up next to me and put his nuzzle to my hand. The rest of the wolves were on the ground weeping silently for their brother.

"Daddy… you… have to… save him", Renesmee sniffled. She peered up at my with her big hazel eyes all red from crying. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

"We will don't worry baby", I cooed, "but right now I have to speak with Billy".

"May I", I gestured towards the pack. Sam glanced up and slowly nodded. He got up motioning for the others to follow. They went between to oak trees and phased back. They held our glance for a moment and proceeded to La Push.

Our parade slowly walked up to Billy's house stopping at the door. Sam went in and wheeled Billy out onto his front porch. The wolves proceeded to lean against the chipped red stoop not making eye contact with a nervous Billy.

"What happened, where is Jacob", Billy looked at me with intent eyes.

"Billy", I paused for a moment trying to word it correctly, "Jacob was patrolling with Sam and Paul when they came across the Volturi. Jane threatened to harm Renesmee, so Jacob phased back to meet with them. They kidnapped him and took him to Volterra".

Billy's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and overflowed onto his tanned cheeks.

"My son", Billy whispered over and over again, "my son".

"He said he loves you, Billy". I knelt down beside him and touched his hand, "I'm so sorry. We will find him and bring him home, I promise".

We bid the Quileutes goodbye, and ran home to prepare our rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Ok I don't own Twilight****. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy. But, I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

**Chapter 3****:**

Narrator

Jacob woke up with a start. His body sore from unknown cause. He tried to roll over only to find himself chained down to a cold metal table. He clenches his teeth and pulls on his bonds, but it was no use. He was trapped.

"Ah. You finally woke up", a sickly sweet voice said. Jacob knew who it belonged to, Aro.

"What are you going to do to me", Jacob asked warily. Aro just smiled at him, and beckoned Felix and Jane to his side. Aro gave Jane a small nod. She smirked at Jacob and said one word.

"Pain". Jacob suddenly felt a searing pain ripple through his body. It was like nothing he had ever felt before; worse than when he was attacked by a newborn at the battle. He felt like his was being cut open from the inside out. He started to scream. His scream echoed off the metal walls of his torture chamber.

(To the Cullens…)

Alice was packing for the trip to Italy when she suddenly froze. She was overcome with a painful vision of Jacob. Jasper, her mate, immediately rushed to her side as she began to fall to the floor. He caught her and sat her on the bed. Hearing this, all the Cullens used their vampire speed and rushed into the room. Edward stood there with a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong sweetheart", Bella asked him, "Is it Jacob".

"He is being tortured by Jane… none stop for… for five hours", he cried out. Renesmee fell to her knees; knowing of Jane's wicked powers.

"He will be experimented on to find out the true power of shape-shifters", he continued solemnly. Jacob's pained face and his screaming filled Edward's mind until Alice's vision finished. The Cullens ran to Renesmee's side attempting to comfort her. Jasper washed a wave of calm through the room, which helped a little. The Cullens slowly left the room to finish packing, talking little to each other

(Back to Jacob…)

Finally, the five hours of pain were over. Jacob lay their panting, drenched in sweat, not wanting to move.

"We will continue tomorrow", said Aro's icy cold voice, "Sleep well mutt", he chuckled before leaving. Jacob closed his eyes and wished himself out of there. No matter how tired he felt he just couldn't sleep. He was frightened about what was waiting for him tomorrow.

_Please help me. Someone help me!_

He screamed this mantra in his mind over and over until he was succumbed by his exhaustion and he fell into an unconscious, dreamless state.

"Thank god", Marcus muttered when he saw Jacob pass out. He had been worried about this werewolf since they had brought him there. Marcus doesn't like how Aro treated people, using Jane's terrible power, but Marcus was second to Aro. He couldn't do anything but feel pity.

(Back to the Cullens again…)

The Cullens were leaving the following morning on their private to rescue Jacob form Volterra. They wanted to leave that night, but Renesmee need to sleep. How could she when her best friend was in peril. She lay in bed, not sleeping, not dreaming.

"Do you think Jane was serious about the 5 days", Bella whispered to her husband.

"No, I read her mind. She didn't want to take the mutt in the first place, but it was Aro's orders", he mumbled in her ear.

"Jake is not a mutt", Renesmee screech from her room.

"Sorry sweetheart, force of habit", Edward yelled back.

"It's ok", she muttered and finally fell into uneasy sleep.

**A.N. OOOOHHHHH! What will happen to Jacob! Tell me what I can do better with the story. Also I will most likely be doing the rest of the story in third person, unless you want otherwise. Please tell me what you think about the POV. I will try to update again either later tonight or tomorrow night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey, I'm back. (Smack, smack) I'm really sorry, but being a sophomore in high school with numerous after school activities takes a lot out of you.**

Narrator POV

Jacob woke up feeling the cool, metal table under his half naked body. Still chained down, he tried to escape the bonds that rubbed his skin off his wrists. Looking around for the first time, Jacob saw strange metal tools hanging from the walls and nothing else, but a door.

The door suddenly burst open and Aro, followed by Felix, Caius, and Jane, strode in wearing his black as night robe. The four vampires spread out as they moved closer to a trapped Jacob.

"Ah, good morning, dog", Aro breathed out.

"What do you want, leech", Jacob shouted, the sound echoing off the walls.

"You will learn to be respectful. Jane", Aro eagerly said.

"Pain".

Jacob screamed out, "I'm sorry, AHHHHH, I'm sorry! Please stop!"

The stabbing pain quit and Aro cleared his throat.

"Well, we have decided that we are going to test you shape-shifters for different qualities because, as you know, we only know Children of the Moon. Our first test was pain resistance, which you did quite well with, now what to do next." Caius leaned over and whispered in Aro's ear.

"Ah yes, a test of minor healing ability. Everyone, please hold your breath. Felix." Felix slowly moved towards Jacob, holding a switch blade in his right hand. Quickly, with no remorse, Felix sliced a small gash in Jacobs right arm, dripping a small amount of blood onto the floor.

Grinding his teeth together, Jacob uttered no sound. He could feel his leg start to heal itself immediately.

"Impressive, we will return later for a more, painful healing test", and with that the four vampires left a bleeding Jacob to wonder his fate.

(To the Cullens)

Boarding their private, the Cullens start their three hour flight to Volterra (**I know that is not even close to the real time, but they are flying vampire speed. Just go with it.)**. Curling up on a seat, Nessie stared out the window, day dreaming about her life with Jacob.

The boring flight passed by slowly, every second feeling like an eternity. Emmett attempted to lighten the mood, but to no avail. Everyone was just depressed and worried. Even Rosalie, who never cared about Jacob, wanted him safe, because Renesmee needed him.

Not soon enough, the plane finally landed and they rushed out, running top speed toward the Volturi's headquarters.

(With Jacob)

Jacob's leg finally healed, just as Aro and Felix waltzed back in. This time Felix was carrying a large electric drill. (**I'm sorry, I really love Jacob.**). Without a sound, Felix walked next to Jacob's right leg and grabbed it, squeezing it until his shin bone, broke through his skin, revealing a long, bloodied, white stick.

Seeing only flickers of is happening Jacob screamed out he was sure La Push could hear him.

Felix, ignoring a pleading Jacob, walks around to Jacob's left arm. Starting the drill, Felix puts the bit up to the arm and begins to drill a hole.

(With the Cullens)

Running through the Volturi's castle, they finally make it to the corridor outside of the torture chamber. Busting in, the whirring of the drill stops, and Felix and Aro back out of the room. All of their eyes flicker to Jacob, whose leg is mangled and is bleeding out of the hole in his arm.

Breaking the bonds, Carlisle and Emmett move a convulsing Jacob onto the marble floor spilling blood as they go. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee run over and kneel while Rosalie is comforting a dry sobbing Esme. Jasper and Alice stand still as stone watching this all play out.

"Please, you have to help him", Renesmee balls out flinging herself onto her mother. Jacob chest stops rising and his heart only misses two beats before Carlisle is on him do compressions.

(With Jacob)

Opening his eyes, Jacob finds himself in a white room, with a bench. Sitting on the bench is a lovely woman with long black hair, and deep brown eyes, a smile forever planted on her russet colored face. Sarah Black.

Jacob runs over to her crying in her lap.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause the car accident."

"Baby, it's ok. I didn't feel a thing. You have been blaming yourself for years, but it wasn't your fault."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, baby."

"Mom, I-I missed you."

"I missed you too, angel"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. Renesmee is my life."

"Take care of her, she is special, I'm so happy for you."

Sarah pulls a crying Jacob into a tight hug, stroking his hair.

"I love you my son, my Jacob", she says as she fades away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. If I ever pause a story for a while start yelling at me through reviews. I refuse to not finish any stories. It aggravates me when others do it, so I won't. I'm sorry I had to hurt Jacob very badly, but he needed to see his mother. It is important in the upcoming chapter(s). Thank you for all the support. I love all of you, and GO TEAM JACOB!**

_Italics=someone speaking to Edward via thought_

Narrator POV

Jacob's heart fluttered and started up again. Carlisle immediately stopped compressions and rolled Jacob onto his side. Sputtering a cough, Jacob moaned and slightly opened his eyes. His eyes were out of focus, but he could make out Renesmee's shaking figure crying on him.

"Jake, I-I love you", Renesmee whispered planting a soft kiss on his lips. Jake could only nod in reply and shot Edward a sideways glance.

"He says he loves you too Nessie", Edward responded for Jacob. Jacob shifted awkwardly on his uninjured shoulder; his eyes rolling into the back of his head, unconsciousness taking him again.

_Come, let's bring him home. I can take care of him there._

Edward nodded in reply a motioned Emmett and Jasper over. Holding their breaths, they slowly lifted Jacob's limp body positioning him in their arms like a stretcher. Marcus slowly walked in holding the door open for them as they walked past.

_Please take care of him. I hated watching him suffer. At least I was able to stop Aro from biting him. Good luck._

Edward muttered his thanks to Marcus and they disappeared into the dark corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacob could hear the faint sounds of his surroundings. He could hear a strange dripping sound and the whispers of people from downstairs. Feeling a cold rock in his right hand, he groaned, opening his eyes. Looking to his right, he saw Esme sitting in a chair, staring intently at him. Her face softened when she saw him wake, knowing he would be ok.

Stroking his hair she whispered, "You had us so worried, I'm sorry I couldn't spare you any pain". She leaned forward kissing his forehead before rising to her feet.

"I'll go make you something to eat. You must be starving", she quietly said before swiftly exiting the room.

Looking to his left, Jacob saw what the dripping sound was. An IV connected to his arm that ran morphine into his veins. Looking down he saw his right leg was casted and elevated slightly. He moved his left arm feeling a pain shot through it. He flashed his eyes over to it and gasped. His arm was terrible. It was an awful shade of purple, wrapped tightly with a bandage from his shoulder to his elbow. Red patches leaked through smelling faintly like blood.

Carlisle walked into the room a bright smile shining on his perfect alabaster face. Walking over to Jacob, he inspected his leg, and seeming satisfied, he moved to Jacob's left.

"I need to change the bandages, would you like to see?"

"Yes", Jacob gulped.

Slowly unwinding the bandages, Carlisle revealed a nasty hole in the center of Jacob's arm. Fascinated, Jacob watched as his muscle and skin repaired itself at a rapid rate before his very eyes. Cleaning it out with alcohol, Carlisle rewrapped Jacob's arm pleased with its recovery so far.

Just then, every Cullen stepped into the room placing themselves either along the white walls or on a chair near Jacob. Alice bounced in with her usual hyper aura around her sitting at the foot of Jacob's bed.

Esme reached over and grabbed Jacob's hand once more. Staring into his face, she asked him, "Jacob, sweetheart, what happened the day your mother died?"

**A.N. Ohhhhhh, Cliff hanger. I will try to update later, but I have dance and then homework, so I probably will have to update tomorrow. Please review. I'm also considering writing two stories, one about the Cullens, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob reading the Twilight saga after Breaking Dawn, and one about the Cullens, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob on Wife Swap. I will finish every one of them. I just want to get your opinions. Let me know. I love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Curious?**

Narrator POV

Jacob quickly looked down, tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, Jacob. Esme, you shouldn't be so rude", Carlisle crooned.

"No, I'll tell you", Jacob replied looking up. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"It was on my eighth birthday. My mother returned home from work and promised to take me out for ice cream. Just the two of us, we left. I was so excited and hyper I kept distracting my mom. I asked her what flavor of ice cream she was going to have and she quickly turned her head around to answer. Out of nowhere, a truck, being driven by a drunk, speeds into our path and hits us." Esme and Rosalie gasp.

"It all happened so fast. One second I'm talking to my mother and the next second I'm being flung from the car through the wind shield. All I can remember next is that I crawl over to my mom's side and curl up to her, then some yelling and a siren. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital, with my dad asleep in the chair next to me. I had just come out of surgery a few hours previously from massive internal bleeding from my stomach and kidneys, stitches across my back from where glass penetrated, and my leg propped up completely braced. I had also dislocated both my shoulders and popped by right hip out of joint slightly. I had shattered my knee and femur. I nudged my dad and asked where mom was." Renesmee started to whimper.

"He started to rub my arm and said she was in a better place. I asked him what that meant and he said she was no longer with us, she was gone. I remember laying there for hours, sobbing on my dad's shoulder, while he whispered that everything would be alright. I got out of the hospital a week later, still bandaged up, just in time for my mother's funeral. I could never forgive myself for distracting her."

"Oh, Jacob", Alice reached over rubbing his uninjured arm, "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Dude", Emmett suddenly said, "that sucks." Rosalie, surprising everyone, jumped up out of her chair and ran over to hug Jacob. Rubbing his back, she dry sobbed, saying she was sorry for everything she had ever said. Taken aback, Jacob hugged her back, apologizing as well. Kissing Jacob's forehead, Rosalie swiftly left the room, along with Emmett and Esme.

Returning in a matter of seconds, Esme brought a huge tray filled with food. Remembering how hungry he really was, Jacob dug in, his eyes still glimmering with leftover tears, uttering an almost silent thank you. Bidding him goodbye, Bella, Edward, and Jasper left to hunt, leaving Jacob alone with Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, and Alice.

Alice flitters of the bed and starts to fluff Jacob pillows and taking away his dirty dishes telling him she'll be back in a few hours. Carlisle and Esme step into Carlisle's office for a "chat", leaving Renesmee and Jacob alone. Getting up from her spot, Renesmee glides over to Jacob curls up next to him, and stares intently into his dark brown eyes.

**A.N. Oh, what does Renesmee want to know? Was Jacob's story sad, or was it just me? I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me if I should do the stories I described in the last chapter. Love you all, Hugs and kisses, and Happy Halloween.**


End file.
